


I Got Your Back

by greekowl87



Series: @txf-prompt-box Tumblr [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Written for this week's Tumblr @txf-prompt-box challenge. Scully finds herself in an embarrassing situation at a charity gala.





	I Got Your Back

It almost seemed mandatory. Anything about cancer deserved a charity event. It was the new 'it' disease. Scully wondered how the hell she found herself in this predicament. Sure she had cancer, but it was due to her abduction. And her cure? A microchip implanted in her neck, thanks to Mulder. It did not exactly make great press. But still, somehow, she found herself here.

It was actually the forensic pathology department down at Quantico that was helping sponsor the local charity event with a few hospitals in D.C for the American Cancer Society. Just having the embolden letter 'F'-'B'-'I' attached to the sponsorship had already generated great press for the Bureau. So, by some divine comedic thought and Kersh's heavy hand, she was here. And she wasn't going to suffer alone.

"You know I hate the monkey suits," Mulder grumbled, fidgeting with his bow tie. "I didn't realize this event was going to be so glitzy."

"You wear a suit every day. How can this be any different?"

"The bow tie," he grumbled. He took a long moment to gaze at her. "I could say the same."

She felt her cheeks turn red under the intensity of his gaze. Scully wore a knee-length deep midnight blue gown that highlighted her artfully done up red hair. She chose light makeup and was enough to keep Mulder babbling uselessly for a full minute when he had come to pick her up two hours previously.

"Stop staring."

"Well, you should have made it harder." He sighed and nodded to the bar. "Thirsty?"

Scully nodded. "A Cape Cod."

"You know they make this shot called 'Alien Urine' and it would probably make the night easier." Mulder smiled as Scully just stared at him pointedly. "Or not. One Cape Cod coming up."

She shook her head amusedly and walked a short distance to an empty table to sit. Mulder came back in no time, holding her Cape Cod and a beer in his other hand. "What? No martinis?"

"Haha. No. Don't forget who is driving us home tonight. I need to keep it light."

She took the drink from Mulder and sipped it tentatively. "I figure," she said thoughtfully, "we can stick around for two more hours, just for appearances."

Mulder pouted. "Can't we make it one? Can't we do at least something fun? The Spookys are out in public. Give them some water cooler talk about what we do in the basement."

"That was one time, Mulder," she hissed under her breath.

"I'd like to try a second time," he teased. She slapped his bicep playfully. He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear, "Just think about what I get to do to you tonight when we get back to your place. I'm gonna eat..."

"Sir," Scully spoke a little too loudly, jumping up suddenly, and bumping Mulder in the process.

Mulder inwardly groaned, holding his nose as he guessed. "Evening, Director Skinner."

"Agents," he replied gruffly. He eyed them as he swirled his whiskey. "I'm surprised to see you two here."

"We could say the same, sir," Scully answered quickly. "Being a cancer survivor I guess is why I am here. What are you doing here?"

"An obligation of being an assistant director."

Mulder let go of his face and his eyes widened as he quickly jumped up and pressed himself against Scully's backside. His wrapped possessively around her waist. Skinner's eyes watched curiously and Scully's right hand gripped Mulder's in a death grip. "Everything okay, Mulder?"

"Yes. I just need her to check my nose," he lied and gave a weak smile, "to make sure I didn't break it."

"Of course," he said slowly, walking away. "Have a good night, you two."

"Thank you, sir," Mulder said.

He could feel Scully's nails digging into his hand. "What the fuck, Mulder," she hissed under her breath. "I thought you were only joking."

She tried to turn around to face him but he tightened his arm so she could not. "Unless you want all these people to catch a view of that glorious little ass of yours, which is mine," he growled in her ear, "I suggest you lead the way because I am literally covering your ass."

"Mulder..." She could feel a building pressure in her lowering back. "Apparently that is not all you're covering."

"Well, I can't help myself. The tear is quite large. Blame the chair you tore it on."

"People are already staring at us. How do you propose we do this?"

"Quickly and quietly. That way, we can take care of the problem back at your place." Despite his better judgment, he kissed her temple quickly and he swore he could feel her wiggle that little ass a bit. "Jesus, Scully. You aren't helping."

"You could just give me your jacket," she breathed. "It would be much easier."

"Easy is not in our vocabulary," he grunted. "Besides where is the fun in that?"

"Just a suggestion." He nipped at her neck. "Mulder! Not here."

"Well, we better get moving."

With his arms still around her, she dragged them through the throng of people, to his car, and quickly back to her bed in Georgetown.


End file.
